1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an input output balanced bidirectional buck-boost converter and associated system and method.
As described herein, a DC/DC bidirectional buck-boost power converter has both input and output voltages centered around chassis. This converter allows for overlapping input and output voltages, and allows for use of offset based leakage fault detection (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,132).
In one example, the converter (and associated system and method) may be used to interface any desired DC power source with any desired energy storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various conventional buck-boost converters are known. Some of these conventional buck-boost converters are bidirectional buck-boost converters.